Patent Document 1 discloses a roller for in-furnace conveyance which is provided in a heating furnace that serves to conduct long-term heating at high temperature of metallic work pieces for purposes of heat treatment or hot rolling. With respect to this roller for in-furnace conveyance, the overall roller is configured by reciprocal fitting and welding of roller materials, wherein a central body section and other sections are separately fabricated. According to this configuration, the manufacturing cost of the roller for in-furnace conveyance is reduced by welding together a body section and a shaft section, where the body section which is exposed to high temperature by being disposed in a central region of the furnace is fabricated from costly material with a small linear expansion coefficient, and the shaft section which is disposed in region of lower temperature than the furnace center by being positioned at furnace wall area is fabricated from inexpensive material with a larger linear expansion coefficient than the body section.